


hug

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames hugging. Not much else. Not much Arthur, really. Sorry. Eames needs a hug, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hug

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've used new app for drawing, also first fan art. Not sure... con crit awfully appreciated :) 
> 
> Also, took me hour to work out how to post art.


End file.
